Three Wishes
by TayTayCap93
Summary: An average man (Ikkaku) receives an old lamp as a thank you gift for lending a helping hand. The man (Ikkaku) receives more than just an old lamp.
1. Chapter 1

A twenty year old man named Ikkaku moved to Berkeley, California in the USA from Tokyo, Japan ten years ago when he was ten years old. He went to school in the Alameda district. Now he works at the YMCA Gym in downtown Berkeley near his old high school.

0000

Today was anything but a lucky day. At first things weren't great but they weren't terrible either. I slept well. I got to work on time (which was the YMCA Teen center for the day). Things got bad when my boss Kenpatchi brought his daughter Yachiru with me and left her with me. It was chaotic. Papers were flung in the air or on the floor getting stepped on by her. She ran around screaming her head off. My co-workers blamed me for the trouble she was causing. Luckily, I was able to finish my work before closing time.

0000

I'm walking to my apartment. At an antique store I pass by every day, a little in a white t-shirt and a pink skirt was carrying a big box. She trips on a ledge of the sidewalk. She would fell on her face if I didn't run over and catch her by grabbing her. An employee of the store, who was wearing a green and white hat, came out of the front door and ran over to us. I let go of the girl. She ran over to the man in green clothing. "Is this your daughter? She tripped and almost fell..."

"Yes… She can be a little clumsy. Thank you very much. What's your name?"

"Ikkaku."

"I'm Urahara. I manage and own the store that's behind me." Oh he's a manger. "As a thank you I want to give you something." He grabs the box his daughter was carrying and went inside. He came back out with a smaller box and hands it to me.

"What's inside?"

"A lamp that's in good condition."

"A lamp as in a lamp used for lighting up a room?"

"Oh no. A lamp that's associated with mythical beings called genies." That's a strange thank you gift but if it looks nice it can be used for decoration.

"Thank you. I gotta go. If you happen to have a membership at a gym called YMCA you'll find me there working. Good bye."I start walking again, heading home. "Alright. Goodbye." He waved his hand before heading inside with his daughter.

0000

I came home to the apartment I pay rent for. After I made myself dinner and ate my fill, I took the lamp out of its box. It was gold and silver with a few purple gems on it. There weren't to many cracks on it. It's clean for the most part except for one spot. I grabbed a cloth from the kitchen and cleaned it.

Steam starts shooting out of the golden object. It was starting to get foggy. I hear a booming voice. "I am a genie. You have released from my lamp. I shall grant you three wishes." Holly shit genies are real.

I open the window in the living room. The steam clears up revealing a slender man with black hair that's jaw-length, two feathers on the eyebrow and eyelashes of the right eye, and deep purple eyes standing right in front of me. He wears a black pants that only covered his dick and his buttock. You can see the legs through see-through cloth. He wears a black vest. Not only do genies exist they're hot. "Do you have the ability to speak human?"

"I can talk. This is just very surprising". It's not everyday that a genie pops up and tells you that you'll get three wishes granted. "I do have a name."

"What's your name?"

"Ikkaku. Do you have a name?"

"A slave doesn't need a name." I couldn't but feel sorry for him. He's basically a slave for whoever rubs his lamp..

"Would it be ok if I call you Yumichika for now?"

"… Alright, I except the temporary name."

"Umm… can I wish for anything?"

"You can… except for a few things."

"Like what?"

"Rule one, I can't kill any living being.

Rule two, I can't bring the dead back to life.

Rule three, I can't make or force human beings to feel any emotions.

Rule four, I can't mess with the time order. For example changing history or time travel. Other than that it's my command."

"I'm going need time to think about what I'm going to wish for."

"Of course." I didn't need to tell him to feel free to look around. He explored the apartment. He asked so many questions about my belongings. He turned on the TV and pressed almost every button on the remote. Yumichika didn't stop until he fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

That night

Yumichika fell asleep on the couch watching an old movie, Gone With The Wind. Before the movie came on, he kept asking everything about this century. I answered what I could. As for the rest of the questions, I had look up things on the Internet after explaining what a computer and the Internet is. He had the look of excitement and happiness when he learning about the world (of the century). It's the first time I've seen smile. He looks ten times better when he smiles.

I want to see him smile more often. Is it possible to accomplish that?

0000

2 A.M.

I woke from a nightmare I've had since childhood. A dream of the death of one of my stepfathers Jushiro Ukitake. He recovered from an illness he had when I was a kid but deep down the fear of loosing him is still there.

I went to the bathroom to rinse my face. When I came out of the bathroom, I saw Yumichika awake and depressed. It was heart breaking to see him sad. It was clear that he knew he would be trapped in the lamp again. The idea of having the final wish and having being sucked back into the lamp is cruel.

Is there something that I can do to free him?

0000

8 A.M.

We had a small, quiet meal. Not much cleaning was needed. "Yumichika I've decided on what to wish for the final wish."

"What is your wish?"

"I wish you're free of granting wishes."

He was shocked at my last wish. It's understanding, what are the odds of finding a guy kind enough to wish you free on his last wish? "What?" A note appears in front on his lap.

* * *

 _Congratulations formally enslaved genie_

 _You are now free to live your life_

 _As you like for the rest of your days_

 _As a human with a few magical abilities._

 _Listed Abilities:_

 _-Levitation of objects, living beings, and yourself_

 _-Changing your appearance (Small and big changes)_

 _-Making any living being and yourself invisible_

 _\- Teleportation of objects, living beings, and yourself_

* * *

For what seemed like an hour, Yumichika was silent. He sat on the couch in a daze. The silence broke when he asked, "What am I going to do now? WHY DID YOU FREE ME? DID YOU THINK THAT I WOULD SLEEP WITH YOU OR SOMETHING?"

I did find myself infatuated with the man but I couldn't find the words to say it without looking like a creep. "If I wanted to have intercourse with you I would of wished for that instead." We started laughing and continued doing so for about ten minutes.

"You're too kind, Ikkaku."

"Well I am kind enough to let you stay here with me until you get settled in this world and make enough money to find a place of your own."

"…Thank you."

"You're free now, what name will you go by?"

"I find the name Yumichika to be very fitting."

 **A Year Later**

It took him a month for him to get a green card and become a citizen. Yumichika and I live in a house in Oakland. I still have my job. He has his own business as a seamstress. At first he had a hard adjusting to the life of doing what he wanted as long as he didn't break the law of course. It took him four months for him to learn the basics of taking care of himself.

I didn't understand why he was making himself getting use to do everything by hand when he can still use enough magic. Then he explained that in order for him to that the only way for him to become human is for him to break the lamp. I think he plans on breaking the lamp some day when he's ready to be human.

Today we're getting ready for a house welcoming party. It's the first time he'll meet my co-workers, friends, and fathers. "What time are they coming by?"

"Noon."

"Good I have time to shower." He ran straight to the bathroom like it was an emergency. He tends to care about how he presents himself.

 **Knock knock**

That must be the one of the guests. My fathers Shunsui and Jushiro were the first to arrive. In ten minutes Yumichika was done with getting ready and joined them in the living room. I introduced them to him.

He can be snooty at times but he can polite and charming. This was one of those times when he was charming and polite. More guests arrived. It was my friends Renji, his girlfriend Rukia, Shuhie, Izuru Kira, Toshiro, and his girlfriend.

After everyone has settled down, Yumichika entertained everyone with his knowledge of the past. This lasted until we had dinner. Then everyone went home. "Your dads are nice." He commented, "You have neat friends too."

"Umm… Thanks"

-FIN-


	3. Chapter 3

That night

Yumichika fell asleep on the couch watching an old movie, Gone With The Wind. Before the movie came on, he kept asking everything about this century. I answered what I could. As for the rest of the questions, I had look up things on the Internet after explaining what a computer and the Internet is. He had the look of excitement and happiness when he learning about the world (of the century). It's the first time I've seen smile. He looks ten times better when he smiles.

I want to see him smile more often. Is it possible to accomplish that?

0000

2 A.M.

I woke from a nightmare I've had since childhood. A dream of the death of one of my stepfathers Jushiro Ukitake. He recovered from an illness he had when I was a kid but deep down the fear of loosing him is still there.

I went to the bathroom to rinse my face. When I came out of the bathroom, I saw Yumichika awake and depressed. It was heart breaking to see him sad. It was clear that he knew he would be trapped in the lamp again. The idea of having the final wish and having being sucked back into the lamp is cruel.

Is there something that I can do to free him?

0000

8 A.M.

We had a small, quiet meal. Not much cleaning was needed. "Yumichika I've decided on what to wish for the final wish."

"What is your wish?"

"I wish you're free of granting wishes."

He was shocked at my last wish. It's understanding, what are the odds of finding a guy kind enough to wish you free on his last wish? "What?" A note appears in front on his lap.

* * *

 _Congratulations formally enslaved genie_

 _You are now free to live your life_

 _As you like for the rest of your days_

 _As a human with a few magical abilities._

 _Listed Abilities:_

 _-Levitation of objects, living beings, and yourself_

 _-Changing your appearance (Small and big changes)_

 _-Making any living being and yourself invisible_

 _\- Teleportation of objects, living beings, and yourself_

* * *

For what seemed like an hour, Yumichika was silent. He sat on the couch in a daze. The silence broke when he asked, "What am I going to do now? WHY DID YOU FREE ME? DID YOU THINK THAT I WOULD SLEEP WITH YOU OR SOMETHING?"

I did find myself infatuated with the man but I couldn't find the words to say it without looking like a creep. "If I wanted to have intercourse with you I would of wished for that instead." We started laughing and continued doing so for about ten minutes.

"You're too kind, Ikkaku."

"Well I am kind enough to let you stay here with me until you get settled in this world and make enough money to find a place of your own."

"…Thank you."

"You're free now, what name will you go by?"

"I find the name Yumichika to be very fitting."

 **A Year Later**

It took him a month for him to get a green card and become a citizen. Yumichika and I live in a house in Oakland. I still have my job. He has his own business as a seamstress. At first he had a hard adjusting to the life of doing what he wanted as long as he didn't break the law of course. It took him four months for him to learn the basics of taking care of himself.

I didn't understand why he was making himself getting use to do everything by hand when he can still use enough magic. Then he explained that in order for him to that the only way for him to become human is for him to break the lamp. I think he plans on breaking the lamp some day when he's ready to be human.

Today we're getting ready for a house welcoming party. It's the first time he'll meet my co-workers, friends, and fathers.

-Fin-


End file.
